


Underhigh AU

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SansxAged up!Frisk</p><p>Yep, Highschool AU</p><p>Commission by Saffron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underhigh AU

Frisk had been transferred to Underhigh less than a week ago, and joined the cheerleading program at the advice of Miss. Toriel. The football team was called the 'Underhigh Royals', with their star quarterback being a short skeleton named Sans. Though, she never understood why he had so many 'fans' or was so highly respected. All he did was sit on the bench and tell jokes to the girls surrounding him during half times... But she always had the strangest sense that his eyes were on her as she cheered.

It was on one night especially when the Underhigh Royals were losing by a massive degree was when she saw Sans actually play. He made a touch down with ease which got the whole crowd yelling in enthusiasm, the cheerleaders shouting cheers to encourage Sans- in reality, Frisk couldn't be any less impressed. He was only an ace in the hole they used when they were going to have a sure fire loss, not to mention he never came to any of the practices or tried during the game. In fact he was cracking jokes to the other football players as he ran with the ball! She just rolled her eyes and went back to riling up the crowd even though she had a strange feeling in the air. 

Later..

It was half time, and Sans had made such a large difference in score that he was able to sit back down on the benches like usual. The cheerleaders were taking a break since the top of their pyramid had nearly sprained her ankle trying to climb down, so this meant Frisk was left to wonder around the side lines. As she was passing the benches she felt a bony hand grasp at her wrist as she walked, practically pulling her down to sit at the benches with a bit of force. Turning around to glare at who had pulled her, it was none other than Sans. The man of the hour.

"You don't seem too impressed with my performance. Do you have a bone to pick with me?" He grinned, giving a wink with his pun.

This made Frisk's eyes roll, trying to conceal her grin behind her hand. "I just think if you weren't being such so lazy, you wouldn't just have to be an ace for whenever we lose." She shrugged, looking off to the side.

He dragged his phalanges across the back of her hand, sliding them all the way to her wrist to graze over her heart beat. "Callin' me just a lazy bag of bones? I don't mind being just an ace. But I do mind a new cheerleader not giving her all into cheering for me. Give me your all when cheering.. " The tone of his voice seemed different somehow, and the way his voice came out was almost husky. This made shivers run up Frisk's spine as a warmth crept to her cheeks. 

"I'll consider it.." She mumbled, pushing a few strands of hair away from her face as she stared at the bench. She could feel his eyes glued on her as they were half lidded in their sockets with what seemed to be scheming thoughts. He gripped her chin lightly, tilting it up so she'd look right at him instead of the far more interesting ground. 

"What's the matter kiddo? Am I not rattling your funny bone?" He chuckled softly as he kept his predatory gaze on her. Even though there was entire crowds of people around, she felt like they were the only two there. What were these feelings? Why did she feel so anxious with him looking at her like she was the only thing on his mind?

As time slipped on it seemed like her questions would never be answered.. that was until Sans took her by the hand to pull her to her feet, leading her off away from the bench they just were. As they walked, she became vastly confused as what he thought he was doing.

"Where are we going?.." She muttered, half tempted to pry her hand from his grasp as a wave of anxious feelings settled in her stomach. He just simply looked back at her with a smug grin, showing off all the teeth he had.

"I've had my eye on you awhile, Frisk. Just wanna show you the 'bone zone'." He had another amonous chuckle as he continued to lead her off until they had finally reached their destination. A spot under the bleachers mostly hidden by the fenced in bushes and barely visible from the crowd occupying them. She looked at him curiously, wondering what on earth they were doing there. These questions were answered the second she felt his teeth press against her lips in a pseudo kiss while his hands grasped her firmly at her hips. After a few moments of not returning the kiss, Frisk slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to her body in acceptance. This was crazy and so risky- lip locked where anyone could find them if they decided to go looking for them, but it was also so exciting and erotic. The fleeting kiss turning deeper, more rushed and needy as his hands roamed across her body in desire. Sliding his cold skeletal hand along her inner thighs, he briefly let it brush against the thin fabric of her panties. Her hips jumped slightly at the feeling, causing her to gasp in between the kisses only to hungrily seek out more. 

Guiding his hand up and along her thighs, he hooked his thumb along the band of the panties to tug them down to her knees. Turning her around, he bent her over and shifted behind her wordlessly. She gripped the metal bleacher in front of her, and tried to look back at Sans when she felt something wet against the folds of her pussy. The hum of San's magic practically vibrated against her thighs as the very tip of his tongue brushed over her clit. Frisk felt her toes curl as she reflexively pressed herself towards his mouth, a whimper playing at the tip of her tongue as Sans held her hips in place. Slow gliding it along the slick folds, he teasingly traced along the entrance before plunging in with gusto. The feeling of the slimy appendage filling her made Frisk let out a mewling whimper, eagerly trying to push back into it but with the hold keeping her steady the attempts were fruitless. At Sans continued to mercilessly spread her with his tongue, moving at an achingly slow pace it only made Frisk become louder and more vocal with every passing second. Twisting and twirling it deep inside of her slick folds, he savored the taste of her with every thrust of his tongue- all her little noises like music to his ears until she let out a louder whine.

"S-sans please! I need more! This is unbearable.." She whimpered out, gripping white knuckled along the bleacher seat as her knees shook.

How on earth could he say no to that? He shifted from his knees to rise, resting his pelvis against the backs of her thighs and ass with a deep rumbling chuckle. "So damn eager for me, aren't you Kiddo.. Can't just leave you high and bone dry." The pun would normally have been a mood killer, but as Frisk felt the slow grind of that humming cock she couldn't do anything besides choke out a curse under her breath. 

Sans gave a quick slap to her ass at the curse, grinding his cock slowly over her slit once again. "What was that? I don't think that was you begging for me to stuff your cheerleader pussy.. now was it?" He leaned over her, biting softly at the nape of her neck as she moaned. 

"Please Sans.. Please fuck me!" She moans, reaching back to spread her redden asscheek out of the way to give him an eye full of her practically dripping pussy. Lining the tip of his cock with the entrance, he began to ease in very carefully before pressing his pelvis firmly against her not giving her a moment to squirm away. Grabbing the hand which held her asscheek, he pinned it behind her back as began to slowly rut into her with powerful thrusts. The roar of the crowd as the game began once again covered up Frisk's moans as she was plowed by Sans, his thumb idly circling her clit causing her to practically see stars at the edge of her vision. With back arched and tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, she enjoyed the feeling of Sans constantly filling her with each heavy stride. Sans couldn't believe how tight she was, and how amazing she felt around him. He felt like he was coming undone by how tightly she would squeeze around him when he'd push in.

"Shit Frisk.. You feel so damn tight, giving my dick a real milking.. You want my cum you dirty slut?" He growled into her ear, pushing flush to her ass as he gave a few long grinding circles against her clit. The spasm of pussy around him almost tipped him over the edge.

She looked back at him, panting heavily as she whimpered out. "C-cum inside me Sans.. do it!" She moaned loudly as she threw her head back in her own orgasm, shaking hard against him. Sans pushed deeper inside her, nestling his cock just shy of her cervix as he released a large load inside her with a deep grunt. After a few moments passing as he rested his sweaty skull against her back before slowly pulling out of her, helping her sit down on his lap with a few pants. In the background, the scoreboard buzzed announcing the last quarter with Underhigh Royals winning the game. Frisk rested her head against his shoulder with a relaxed sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to slip you out of here after everyone leaves. But damn Frisk.. that was something.." Sans grinned, pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead.


End file.
